


No Other Place Then Here

by AzxmaneAsahi



Series: Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2015! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzxmaneAsahi/pseuds/AzxmaneAsahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu rarepair week day 1: Celebration</p><p>Daichi doesn't know of any place he'd rather spend his birthday then with his three boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Place Then Here

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely unedited oops
> 
> bury me in asanoyadaisuga

Inside their shared apartment, the sounds of the bustling city could not reach them; their shared laughter unheard of by everyone save for the four young adults sitting in a semicircle in the darkened glow of the living room.

Suga, sitting closest to the area where their newly bought Christmas tree used to stand, wore a bright smile, reaching behind him to idly pick at the stiff plastic green pieces still stuck in the carpet where Nishinoya adamantly affirmed he took the vacuum cleaner overtop of. Asahi, Daichi and Suga didn't believe him for a second, giggling behind the college libero's back and never hesitating to poke a little fun his way.

Currently the date was December Thirty-First, at approximately eleven twenty-seven in the evening. Daichi sat on to the right of Nishinoya, and Asahi to his right where he sat in between him and Suga. It was one of their favorite nights of the year, being in the midst of the two middle boys' birthdays.

They had decided this year to celebrate their Christmas with just the four of them on this date, in order to preserve it's integrity. But of course Suga and Nishinoya made sure to smother Daichi and Asahi in attention.

A small mountain of unwrapped gifts laid at their feet, and suddenly Asahi felt his heart wrapped in an ice-cold grip.

"W-why-- these can't all be for...?" A stuttered question rose up his throat. Immediately he felt the comforting warm grip of Suga's hand on his.

The silver haired boy smiled. "Of course they are."

Daichi glanced over to Asahi. Sighing, he leaned over to poke around in the pile for one that was for him. They'd never get the ball rolling if he didn't start now.

Nishinoya piped in, "Of course these are all mostly for you- we should've known, Suga, the big idiot over there would never let us do this!" Asahi scoffed.

"I'm not..."

Suga laughed, watching the gift Daichi fished out of the towering pile glisten in Asahi's lap, ignored. "He's just being a dork, you know that. Please, can't we just be the doting boyfriends that we want to be for once?" He grinned, leaning over on Asahi's shoulder to watch him unwrap the present.

Noya busied himself, a child-like gleam in his eyes, with an oblong-shaped gift that read "TO MY CAPTAIN FROM UR LIB LUV U <3" in messy scrawl on the tag, shoving it into Daichi's hands. Daichi placed the mug of coffee he was sipping from behind him on the coffee table, accepting it as well as an additional weight on his crossed legs in the form of said gifter parking himself in his captain's lap and giving him an excited grin. 

"Cmon cmon cmooon Daichiiiiiii. I'm really excited. All my gifts are the BEST this year, and you two are being too slow!!" Nishinoya rocked side to side in Daichi's lap, impatient as ever to speed things along.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The dark haired college (vice-)captain patiently replied, quietly laughing and looking over to Suga on Asahi's shoulder. He was grinning mirthfully, watching his shorter boyfriend egg his former captain on.

The evening lasted on like so; Christmas and birthday gift wrap littering the floor beside a largely unused garbage bag, the room filled with small talk and affection while the strange group of four migrated off the floor, Daichi hoisting an exhausted Nishinoya who hadn't budged from his position yet somehow burning the boundless energy he had pent up just for this occasion. He stifled a yawn and leaned forward, throwing his arms loosely around Daichi's shoulders when he was lifted and whined, presumably because he was interrupted from watching Suga murmur 'happy birthday' gently into the skin of Asahi's neck where he cuddled in close, enveloping the large student in a gentle hug. Daichi chuckled, dipping his nose down into the expanse of skin on Nishinoya's shoulder and inhaled. 

He wouldn't trade this relationship for the world. It was weird. Sure, they had to pretend to be on double-dates in public, which often meant that if someone was seeking affection from the person they weren't pretending to be in a monoamorous relationship with, it would mean stress for them all. Sure, it was odd for four men to rent a two-bedroom apartment and only use one as an actual bedroom, but this was where Daichi knew he was supposed to be, and it was the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> azxmaneasahi.tumblr.com


End file.
